Recuerdos
by PaoFuenza
Summary: En un íntimo momento, Bella le pregunta a Edward como era su madre, Elizabeth. El la recuerda, y decide abrirse aún más a su consorte. Regalo para Javi Tapia.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes que ven aquí abajito son de Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos, aunque ya quisiera que fueran sólo mios..._

_

* * *

_

**One-Shot: **Recuerdos

**Summary: **En un íntimo momento, Bella le pregunta a Edward como era su madre, Elizabeth. El la recuerda, y decide abrirse aún más a su consorte. Regalo para Javi Tapia.

**Pareja: **Bella/Edward

**Regalo Para: **Javi Tapia

**Nota: **Querida… no somos tan cercanas como deberíamos serlo, las circunstancias lo ameritan. Aún así, quise hacerte y regalarte esto porque aún así te quiero mucho, porque eres muy simpática. Deseo que tu Navidad la pases muy bien, y que tu Año Nuevo sea inolvidable. Y que todo quede atrás. Las mejores vibras, y… amo tu pelo (:

* * *

Nos encontrábamos en el prado. Luego de décadas, volvíamos al nacimiento de todo, a nuestro nacimiento. Volvimos a Forks. Era uno de los mejores lugares donde habitar en estas 'circunstancias'.

Habíamos terminado de cazar… y decidimos tener un poco de privacidad… Con los años, este lugar se había vuelto más hermoso de lo que ya es. La naturaleza era maravillosa. Aún no terminaba de acostumbrarme –completamente- a las maravillas que no había sabido apreciar en mi vida humana.

El sol resplandecía sobre nuestros cuerpos, que brillaban ligeramente. Me encontraba apoyada en su pecho, mientras él estaba sentado a los pies de un árbol. Sólo estábamos ahí, haciendo nada.

De un momento a otro, se me ocurrió una pregunta… hace tiempo que deseaba preguntarle. Decidí hacerlo.

—Edward… ¿cómo era tu madre? —él se removió un poco, acomodándose. Aún sabiendo que no era necesario.

—Bueno… ya casi no tengo recuerdos de ella… son sólo algunos extractos sin relación. La mayoría que se de ella, es por la mente de Carlisle. Y no es mucho… Se llamaba Elizabeth. Tenía el pelo castaño muy claro… hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda… recuerdo que me encantaban. Era pálida, sus facciones eran suaves… A veces era un poco estricta, sobre todo cuando era pequeño —sonrió ligeramente—. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces era muy bromista. Se llevaba bien con Edward, mi padre.

—¿La… la extrañas? —pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

—No mucho, la verdad. A veces me siento culpable, pero no puedo extrañar a una persona que no conozco, o que en mi caso, no recuerdo completamente. ¿Sabes? Se parecía un poco a ti —me dijo sonriendo. Lo hice también—.

—¿Es verdad que ella sabía de la existencia de los vampiros?

—Creo… según Carlisle, ella le pidió que me salvara como pudiera, como fuera… yo sospecho que no sabía en específico lo que era, si no que sabía que no pertenecía a los humanos, que era algo extraño… antes, incluso lo lamentaba, pero… ahora para nada. Si no me hubiera convertido, no estaría acá contigo —dijo acercándose a mi y depositando un tierno beso en mis labios. Me estremecí, aún lo hacía—.

—Me hubiera gustado conocer a mi suegra…

—Quizá algún día te la presente. Todavía debe estar en Chicago… hace muchos años que no voy a verla…

—No te preocupes, yo te acompaño… te seguiré a donde sea. Lo sabes, ¿no? —le pregunté, sabiendo la respuesta. Claro que lo sabía.

—Lo sé… ¿sabes? Ella era una buena persona. Me gustaría recordar más cosas sobre ella. Pero… por algo pasa todo. ¿Te parece si viajamos el fin de semana? Me apetece… correr un poco.

—Claro. Y eso de que te apetece correr… siempre lo deseas. Eres un adicto —dije riendo. Él también lo hizo, levantándose ágilmente.

—Es mi naturaleza, cómo evitarlo… ¿vamos? —yo asentí, arreglándome los pantalones. Se rió, y le saqué la lengua, cual niña pequeña. Sacó a relucir su perfecta risa y empezó a correr. No me quedó otro que seguirlo hasta la mansión Cullen.

Pero me había quedado una duda… ¿ella me hubiera aceptado? ¿Le hubiera gustado? Liberé mi escudo, y le planteé mis dudas. Paró de correr, y me pasó un brazo por la cintura. Me besó en la mejilla, y habló.

—¿Quién se puede resistir a tu encanto? —rió, tomó mi mano y siguió corriendo.

¿Estaba siendo subjetivo, o era mi idea? Reí.

* * *

**¡OK! Listo, cumplí y me encantó hacerlo! Hace mucho tiempo quería hacer algo como esto, pero mi flojera lo impidió (?). Javi, espero que te guste ^^ Puedes comentar ahí abajito si quieres :E xd!**

**No sé como lo encontrarán, chicas. Me gustaría que me dijeran!**

**Saludos, se me cuidan ^^**

**Pao.-**


End file.
